


Can't Help Falling in Love

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Family Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilouge type thing to the Pierced Lips collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling in Love

Spartos heaved a heavy sigh as he put Maddox down to sleep. The last child of their little family, and he was the hardest. Of course. 

By the fifth year of Spartos' and Sharrkan's marriage, they had four children; Alois, Abigail, Leo, and Maddox, in that order. They never meant to adopt so many, it just sort of happened. Abigail and Leo, twins, were kind of a special deal when Spartos had found them with their abusive mother. At only a year old, they were taken from that family and put into theirs. Alois hadn't taken kindly to sharing his parents at first, but eventually learned. And Maddox was just recently adopted after his mother passed away shortly after birth. 

They'd had to move again with their growing family, and moved away from Virginia to start a "new" life in Colorado. There was a lot of crying going around between the friends, and especially Alois. But every now and then someone would visit the other. For Alois' fifth birthday, most of their friends flew in to celebrate with them by skiing and then a party at their new home. It was the first time Abigail, Leo, and Maddox met them, and it went alright. They were fawned over just as much as Alois. 

The redhead shut the door silently to the baby's nursery. He poked his head into Alois' and the twins' rooms, making sure they were in bed, asleep. He had to pull the blanket up over Leo, who tended to throw his covers off, and take Abigail's glasses off. But he smiled at his children and gently kissed their foreheads. 

No sooner had he entered the living room did Sharrkan come home. He hung his jacket on the coat rack by the door. He smiled at Spartos, who greeted him with a hug and a kiss. "How was work?" He asked as they moved to sit on the couch. 

"Ugh, the usual." Sharrkan replied with a roll of his eyes. 

After they'd moved, Spartos decided he'd be the stay-at-home parent while Sharrkan worked. He got a job fairly quickly at a tattoo place. It was different than the old place, and made him homesick. But most of the people there were cool, with the exception of one co-worker, Kelsi. She was always breathing down Sharrkan's neck, pointing out his mistakes, berating him, mocking him, etc. She was like Yamuraiha, but worse. Much worse. 

"I don't get what her problem is." Spartos huffed lightly with a frown, gently rubbing Sharrkan's back. 

"Me either." Sharrkan sighed before offering his husband a smile. "But it's whatever. She can't bring me down." 

Spartos smiled a little and kissed him again. "Nobody can, can they?"

"Nope." Sharrkan grinned. He grabbed a remote from the coffee table and turned on the stereo in their living room. Elvis began playing, and Sharrkan scoffed. "Again?"

"Hey, I like it." Spartos flicked his forehead. 

"So do I." Sharrkan agreed. "But it's every day."

"So?" Spartos frowned. 

Sharrkan chuckled and pulled him close, kissing his temple. "I'm just giving you a hard time." 

The redhead rolled his eyes but gave his cheek a kiss. "There's still some dinner if you're hungry."

"Nah, I had some Burger King on the way home."

Spartos nodded and fell silent, just resting against Sharrkan. His hand rubbed his arm gently, creating a calm, happy feeling in him. It wasn't often they got to just sit and relax like this; there was always either work or children in the way. They were definitely grateful for times like this.

The song changed, and both males smiled fondly. Elvis' "Can't Help Falling in Love" started playing. Aka, the song they danced to at both prom and their wedding. Cheesy, maybe. But it was a good song, and romantic. 

Sharrkan stood up from the couch, holding out a hand to Spartos. "Come here." 

He blinked but nodded slightly, standing up as he took his hand. Sharrkan grinned and wrapped his free arm around his waist, the other holding his hand tightly. Spartos shook his head lightly, though he smiled and rested his arm around his neck. Sharrkan led him in a steady back-and-forth motion, dancing gently with the music. 

They were both quiet as they listened to the music and gently swayed. Spartos couldn't help think about the last time they'd had quality alone time together, and it honestly hadn't been in a few months. He supposed that was one of the prices to pay for having a family. He missed it, but he sure wouldn't give up his kids for it. Biological or not, he loved them with all his heart. 

He was brought out of his reverie when Sharrkan suddenly spun him around, surprising him. But he shook his head with an exasperated smile. "Always so unpredictable." 

"You know it~" Sharrkan grinned. 

Spartos shook his head once more and leaned up to kiss his nose softly. Sharrkan shifted so he kissed his lips instead. The redhead rolled his eyes. "Cheeky." 

Sharrkan only chuckled again and resumed dancing with him, tightening his grip around him slightly. "I have a day off on Saturday. Maybe we can call someone up to watch our monkeys and go out for a while?" 

Spartos shrugged slightly. "I don't know.. I don't like leaving them alone with someone I don't know too well."

Again, his husband chuckled, and Spartos glared lightly at him. "So paranoid. Louise is trustworthy. We've had her before."

"Yeah.. but Abigail and Leo hated her, remember?" Spartos pointed out. 

Sharrkan shrugged. "Alright. Just figured you'd like a break for once, and get some alone time."

Spartos sighed. "Fine.."

Sharrkan smiled and kissed him. Spartos couldn't help but smile al little bit as he kissed him back. They stopped dancing as the song ended, switching instead to Hound Dog, but they continued kissing. Up until they heard giggling, anyway. 

They broke apart and glanced over at the hallway, where Alois and the twins were giggling at them. Abigail and Leo held hands and Abigail held onto Alois' shirt. 

"What're you guys doing awake?" Sharrkan asked as he let go of Spartos, adopting his "stern father" face, hands on his hips. 

"We woke up, and heard you talking." Alois answered, looking between his two parents. 

"Uh-huh. A likely story." Sharrkan replied, trying hard not to grin. "You're just being trouble makers, aren't you?"

"Nuh-uh!" The twins said in unison. "We just wanted to see you, Daddy.." 

Spartos' heart could've melted. Sharrkan only winked at him though and turned back to the kids. "But you see me everyday." 

"Only for a little, and then we have to go to bed." 

"Hm, well.." Sharrkan pretended to think this over before he suddenly attacked the twins and swung them both up so they were hanging upside down. They squealed and giggled, clinging to his arms. Spartos winced as Abigail's glasses fell on the floor. "Careful." He warned, bending down to pick them up and setting them on the table. 

Sharrkan probably couldn't hear over his own growls and the twins' laughing. Spartos laughed lightly as he picked Alois up with a groan. "You're getting too heavy."

"Am not." Alois pouted. "Daddy can pick me up."

"That's just because Daddy's a freak." The redhead muttered, petting his head. 

Sharrkan and Spartos looked at each other and had an unspoken agreement to put them to bed again. As soon as they started heading down the hall, though, they protested with whines and moans. "We don't wanna go to bed!" 

"You have school tomorrow, Alois." Spartos replied, and plopped him down on the bed. 

The blonde pouted and sat up. "I hate school.."

"No you don't. You just don't want to go to bed." Spartos countered, poking him on the nose. "How about this; if you go to bed now, and go to school tomorrow, you can stay up with me and Daddy on Friday?"

"Okay." Alois smiled and reached up to hug him tightly. "Goodnight, Papa." 

"Goodnight, Alois." Spartos tucked him in again and kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams." 

"Mhm." 

He was asleep within seconds and Spartos smiled again. He went to the twins' room, where Sharrkan was still tickling them and giving them raspberries on their stomachs. "Okay, it's bedtime. You're going to wake your brothers up." Spartos said, pushing Sharrkan away and adjusting the kids' pajamas. 

"But Papa.." Abigail started. 

"No buts. Come on. You're gonna be tired tomorrow and can't play if you don't go to bed now." 

"But I'm not sleepy." Leo said, obviously stifling a yawn. 

"Yes you are." Spartos poked his cheek and kissed his forehead. "You can stay up on Friday, okay?" 

"Hm.. okay.." They said, rolling into their covers. Spartos and Sharrkan took turns giving them hugs and kisses before leaving again. Sharrkan went to the nursery to check on Maddox, who slept like a log. He grinned a little and kissed his chubby cheek. "Sweet dreams, little man~"

He turned the stereo off in the living room before going to his bedroom. Spartos was undressing into his basketball shorts and one of Sharrkan's t-shirts. "How do you still manage to make that look sexy?" 

"Oh, please." Spartos waved him off. "Just go to bed."

"What if I don't want to?" Sharrkan countered, stepping closer and putting an arm on either side of him, trapping him. "I've still got a lot of energy in reserve~" 

"Sharrkan, no." Spartos retorted, flushing slightly and pushing on his chest. 

"Oh, come on. You know you want to~"

"Except I don't." He pushed on him again. "Come on, let me up." 

"No~" Sharrkan pushed him over instead, pinning him under his body. "I don't think I will."

"We'll wake the children." Spartos argued, though he made no attempt to escape. 

"We'll be quiet."

"Sharrkan-"

"Oh, say my name again~"

"You're vulgar." 

"Thank you~" 

Sharrkan leaned down to attack his neck with kisses and nibbles. Spartos squirmed a little, but eventually gave in. Sharrkan grinned in triumph as he started to undress him. "I always win~"

"Whatever." Spartos rolled his eyes. 

The redhead leaned up to turn the lamp off before returning to his husband, kissing him deeply, and happily. 

"Hey," Sharrkan said softly as their breaths mingled. "Today makes six years~" 

Spartos nodded, glancing at the clock: 12:01 am. "It does." 

"To many, many more." Sharrkan said with a grin, kissing his neck some more like it would be the last. Though it was far from it.

 


End file.
